


Saccharine

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, kidnapped Lexa, she's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Everything was hazy when Lexa opened her eyes, a fog, a drugged fog, clouded her brain as she tried to push herself to coherency. The first thing she felt was pain. It bit into her wrists and throbbed in her temples. Her vision swam as she swayed harshly from side to side, the floor beneath her pitching and rolling like a ship in a storm.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my brain forced me to hyperfocus on so I decided just to finish it instead of trying to force myself to write something else.

Everything was hazy when Lexa opened her eyes, a fog, a drugged fog, clouded her brain as she tried to push herself to coherency. The first thing she felt was pain. It bit into her wrists and throbbed in her temples. Her vision swam as she swayed harshly from side to side, the floor beneath her pitching and rolling like a ship in a storm.  
  
She groaned, holding in a whimper as she brought her hands, bound at the wrist with coarse rope, up to cover her eyes from the harsh light. She couldn't tell what time it was, only that there was still sunlight and that it was severely overcast, the sky darkening quickly to a dangerous grey.  
  
Someone jerked her hands from where they were covering her face, then hauled her up by the front of her jacket, making her stomach toss uncomfortably. Whoever had sat her up left her side for a moment, searching for something. It gave her a chance to examine her surroundings sluggishly.  
  
The floor continued to jerk roughly, the cart it was attached to travelling down a little used road. ‘A bandit trail probably.’ Her jumbled mind supplied. She then looked down at herself, brow furrowing as she took in the clothes she was dressed in.   
  
Gone was her armour, long coat and shoulder guard, replaced with tattered pants, a thin shirt and a surprisingly warm buckskin jacket. Her feet were bare, the chill wind freezing her toes if not for the rough blanket that had been thrown over her legs.   
  
Frowning at her odd attire she turned toward the other person in the cart, only to suddenly be engulfed by attacking limbs. A leg snaked around her waist, trapping her hands in her lap, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders, a large hand covering her nose harshly before a bowl was brought to her lips.  
  
A disgustingly sweet liquid quickly filled her mouth, making it impossible to breathe. She struggled, but her body was still weak from what she figured must have been a previous dose. A fuzzy memory of sitting around a campfire, finding the evenings stew to taste a bit odd, floated through her mind before her need for air became a pressing concern. She was given no choice but to swallow or choke as the drug filled her mouth, the haziness returning rapidly the more she was forced to drink.  
  
Once the bowl was empty, the hand around her nose slipped away, allowing her to suck in much needed air as she felt her body relax of its own volition. She slumped back against her captor, still unsure of who it was as her eyes began to flutter closed.  
  
“Sleep little Heda, ai kwin will take good care of you.” The voice sent a thrill of terror through her, staving off sleep just enough to take in the white war paint the man wore as he lowered her back down. Fear and panic flooded her but the drug dragged her down quickly, pulling her into unconsciousness just as a burst of thunder rumbled in the distance.

* * *

Lexa woke once again, but this time to the sound of thunder and the harsh beating of rain against stone. She felt cold, her toes and fingers achingly stiff despite the weight of the blanket she could feel tucked around her.   
  
Her wrists still ached but the cutting feeling of rope against the already broken skin was absent. Instead, she could feel the softness of bandages around her arms, wrapped tightly but not enough to cause discomfort. The Ice Queen must want her healthy for whatever she had planned.  
  
Her feeling of terror returned as the fog began to lift, her thoughts returning to what the Azgeda man had said.   
  
‘Ai kwin’  
  
The Ice Queen had ordered her kidnapping and now she was most likely trapped in the bowels of the fortress that was the Azgeda capital. Swallowing thickly, she opened her eyes slightly and peered through her lashes, taking in the blurred sight of a fire, the only source of light, burning on the floor of the room, surrounded by what were no doubt guards.   
  
The light threw their forms into shadow making them almost impossible to identify in the darkness, but the shapes and light murmurs of conversation told her a mix of men and women were no doubt prepared to force her back into unconsciousness with the sickly sweet drug.  
  
She could still feel the liquid on her tongue, the taste coating her mouth like honey. She had to hold in a grimace as she swallowed thickly, trying to hide all signs that she was once again awake.   
  
Her heart froze for a moment as one of the people around the fire broke off and walked towards her. She remained still and forced her breathing to remain long and deep, as though she was simply sleeping. It seemed to work as the guard, a woman, crouched beside her, tugging the blankets up around her shoulders in an odd show of care, making confusion cloud her thoughts. She shook it away quickly, not giving herself the chance to be indecisive before she struck.  
  
Her blow was quick, a sharp jab to the woman's sternum with two knuckles, sending the guard sprawling with a wheeze as she tried to scramble to her feet. Her balance was unsteady as she stood, the room pitching to one side as she stumbled. She didn't give herself time to think, spotting an exit and bolting.  
  
The floor was freezing against the soles of her bare feet as she ran, so cold it burned, but she ignored it. Her shoulder slammed against the frame of the doorway as she scrambled through, sending jolts of pain through one half of her body, but she pushed the pain aside as she kept on running. She couldn't afford to stop because of something as small as pain.  
  
Voices called after her, echoing off the walls, but she ignored them, hands trailing against the wall to guide her as she stumbled through the dark passages. She felt no breaks within the wall, nothing to indicate a door or some sort of exit until the wall simply disappeared from her touch, dipping away to create a small alcove which she quickly squeezed herself into as loud voices and light from the guards torches quickly grew near.   
  
She curled up tightly, feeling ill as her knees pressed harshly into her stomach. She tucked her head between her knees and squeezed her eyes shut as the guards came closer, their footsteps like the thunder that boomed periodically outside. She prayed to every god she knew as they passed, praying that they missed her and continued on, giving her a chance to escape.  
  
It seemed her prayers were answered as the guards went by, voices and footsteps quickly fading as they rounded a corner. She waited several more moments, holding her breath as she listened for anymore thundering boots coming near, and when she didn't hear any she breathed a sigh of relief as she extricated herself from her hiding place with a low grunt. She wheezed a sigh as she leaned against the stone wall once she was free from the alcove, giving herself a moment to rest, eyes closed.   
  
“Lexa?” She blinked, temples throbbing as light assaulted her. She knew that voice. It was a voice she loved, and hated in that moment because there was no way Clarke was there as well. She couldn't be standing there, eyes wide, torch in one hand and the other pressed against her chest. Could the drug they'd given her also be a hallucinogen?  
  
She pushed herself off the wall with a groan, shaking her head as shivers wracked her frame. She just needed to get out of wherever the Azgeda brought her and then she could wait until the drug had worn off. She turned to keep going, stumbling a little as she began moving again.  
  
“Lexa!” The hallucination called again, but she ignored it until an arm wrapped itself around her chest and a warm body pressed against her back. “Lexa, come on, back to the fire. You're freezing.”  
  
“Clarke?” Her voice croaked and her speech was a bit slurred but she managed to turn a bit in the blondes hold, examining her in the torch light. Up close Clarke seemed achingly real, and she felt real, so was it possible that she'd been captured too? No. Why would Clarke be helping Azgeda recapture her?   
  
She shook her head again. Nothing seemed to make sense as she was led gently back down the hall, Clarke’s arm warm around her waist. To distract herself just for a moment, she examined the wall she'd run by now that there was light. Made from reddish brick, it looked like the windows had been filled in with more of the same, creating one solid wall that defended from the elements. Glancing back, it seemed her alcove had actually been a boarded up door, sealed far too tightly for her to break through in her current state.  
  
On the other side of the hall, dented metal boxes lined the wall, lockers from the old world, interspersed with inset doors. She cursed herself as she seemed to have chosen the wrong wall to follow.   
  
Her thoughts broke from their surroundings as Clarke tugged her around a corner, back to the fire surrounded by guards. Except now only two remained of the several she had seen, and now in the proper fire light she could make out the one known as Raven, and beside her, Anya.  
  
“Anya?” She croaked, confusion starting to overwhelm her. She felt tired, her eyes closing of their own volition, and her stomach ached painfully from hunger. She leaned heavily against the blonde as her mentor spread a blanket out for her to sit on, before sinking down gratefully, her muscles aching and sore.  
  
“What happened?” She asked once she was settled, Clarke wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to ward off the chill that the fire couldn't.  
  
“You were kidnapped by Azgeda, but we got you back before they crossed the border.” Anya explained, appearing calm but the set of her jaw told her another story. Her mentor had been worried.  
  
She nodded, digesting the information as she stared at the fire. Clarke crouched next to the roaring flames, stirring something in a large pot. The smell of broth made her stomach rumble in want, and made her wonder how long it had been since she'd last properly eaten.  
  
“How long did they have me?” They took a moment to answer as Clarke handed her a bowl of steaming broth, small chunks of vegetables and meat floating lazily in the liquid.   
  
“A couple days.” Well that explained why she was so hungry. “By the time we got to you, the guards were practically saying good riddance.” Anya laughed lightly, although the muscles of her face still seemed tense. “Apparently, more than once you’d wake up earlier than expected and attack one of your guards like you did Clarke.” At that she whipped her head around, almost spilling the soup, to stare at the blonde, remembering the person she had attacked when she’d awoken. She didn't remember waking other than that one time during her capture, but she definitely remembered attacking Clarke.  
  
“That was you? I am so sorry, Clarke!” The blonde laughed, waving it off.   
  
“It’s okay. If you hadn’t we might have missed you in your hiding place. Besides, I’d rather it be me than anyone else.” Lexa still felt guilt as she began to eat, knowing that she hadn’t pulled her strike in the least. Clarke returned to stirring the soup, then handing out bowls to the rest of their present companions, before she came to sit beside the brunette, bumping their shoulders in what she supposed was to be a comforting gesture.  
  
“Still, I apologize. I would never hurt you if I could help it.” Clarke hummed in response, enjoying her own soup as she leaned against the brunette. Just the feeling of Clarke next to her seemed to calm her, and the haze of the drug seemed to clear just that little bit more as she felt the blonde’s warmth, so it seemed only natural to press against her, nevermind the smirk that Anya seemed to keep sending her way.  
  
It was another bowl of soup later that all the others in Clarke’s group returned. Bellamy, she recognized, as well as Monty and Jasper, but the other two girls who entered with them, both bearing the symbol of the Skai people on their jackets and rifles over their shoulders, she did not know.   
  
“The taller one’s Harper, the other is Monroe.” Clarke murmured next to her, somehow sensing her desire to be made aware of their identities. She gently bumped their shoulders and allowed her lips to quirk ever so slightly, hoping it would convey her thanks.  
  
“Wow, thanks guys, just leave us to go run around in the dark after nothing.” Jasper snarked as he plopped down next to the fire, the others following suit. None of them seemed that irritated though, each accepting a bowl of soup with thanks and began eating without anymore complaints. Idle conversation was quickly struck up, discussing preparations for winter in Arkadia, hunting, and training. The topics flowed easily, always remaining light and not touching on the last few days events and the political repercussions, something she was grateful for. It seemed for tonight they were giving her some reprieve from her duties, rather than asking for plans of action against the Azgeda.  
  
“Want to go to bed?” Clarke murmured quietly beside her, softly enough that the others wouldn’t hear. “Sleep will probably make the drug’s effects wear off faster, plus I doubt you were actually resting while under it’s influence.” The blonde looked at her with concern, searching her face for any signs of tiredness or pain. It made warmth creep into her chest, knowing that Clarke cared.   
  
“It may be a good idea. Besides, the storm doesn’t seem like it will be receding anytime soon.” As she said those words, the thunder took the opportunity to crack loudly, making many shoulders come up around people's ears. Once it was over, several nervous chuckles quickly turned into relieved laughter, easing the tension that had struck with the loud sound.   
  
After the laughter had died down, Clarke pushed herself to her feet, tugging the brunette up as well. “Well guys, we’re gonna try and sleep.” She blinked at the blonde’s words, not expecting Clarke to join her as they were in the company of her friends, but she didn’t protest as she was led towards a laid out sleeping roll, moving quickly as the cold floor stung her feet anew. When they stayed in Polis, they remained rather discreet about their relationship, only being affectionate when alone, but it seemed Clarke was in no mood for discretion tonight.  
  
Clarke flopped down with a groan, burrowing under the blankets then lifting them in invitation and looked up at her expectantly. Lexa sighed softly as she sank down, unsure of how to feel as Clarke pressed into her back and slipped arms around her waist and under her head. It was the normal position they slept in, but the others in the room made her feel a little self conscious. The warmth of Clarke’s embrace was comforting, easing the fear that she wouldn’t admit to feeling, but she couldn’t help but glance over at the fire, trying to see if anyone was watching.   
  
“I can hear you thinking.” Murmured Clarke sleepily after several minutes. The blonde shifted so she could turn around, bringing them face to face. “What’s on your mind?” She didn’t respond for a moment, organizing her thoughts and debating on how much she wanted to share in that moment.  
  
She didn’t feel ashamed of her relationship with Clarke, far from it, but the thought of being seen as any sort of vulnerable, something that seemed to be attached with the position of little spoon, terrified her. If she was seen as weak it could mean an attack on her, or worse Clarke, and she didn’t think she could live with herself if Clarke was hurt because of her.   
  
“I am unused to sleeping with others around.” She whispered softly. Of course, Clarke knew that she’d slept plenty with others around, on campaign, around the fire when she was traveling, among other situations. She just hoped that the blonde would understand what she meant. Clarke didn’t respond, simply sliding down a little on the sleeping roll and burrowing her face in Lexa’s chest, all while still having a firm hold around the brunette’s waist.  
  
“There, think you could sleep like this?” Lexa nodded in reply, brow furrowed in confusion. “Good, cause either way I’m holding you. You were kidnapped, Lex. No one just goes through that and comes out acting like it never happened.” Lexa swallowed thickly, knowing Clarke was right.  
  
She had been afraid, in her lucid moments at least. The feeling of not being in control, of having no idea what awaited her when she was finally delivered to the Ice Queen, of how the only way Azgeda would have been able to pull her kidnapping off in such a way was if one, or all, of her highly trusted guards had turned on her. Along with other reasons, she had indeed been afraid, and to an extent she still was. Someone had betrayed her. Someone she trusted, and so who else could have possibly been turned against her?   
  
“You are right, but I’d prefer if we discussed it another time, please.” She was already feeling a bit vulnerable simply sleeping next to her love with others in the room, so she hoped they’d be able to put any talk of feelings on hold until they were in more of a private setting.  
  
“Alright, we should sleep anyway. We have a long ride to get back to Polis.” Clarke smiled at her softly as she tucked strands of hair behind the brunette’s ears. “Also, when we get back, I’m making you wear sweatpants. I know you like them no matter how much you say they don’t match with your coat.” Lexa snorted softly, snuggling closer to the blonde. She did enjoy wearing Clarke’s sweatpants, they were comfortable, but weren’t exactly the best thing to wear to ambassadors meetings.   
  
“Only if I don’t have any urgent meetings.” She compromised quietly as sleep began to creep from behind her eyes. Letting out a large yawn, she entangled her limbs with Clarke’s, her body relaxing muscle by muscle until sleep dragged her into blissful unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
